Fan fictions in Hieis opinion
by Gemenice
Summary: The first time that Hiei met fan fictions he wasn’t pleased. A better term would be – he was furious. Well long time he tried to do something about the stories and one time the opportunity came. But it didn’t go how he hoped…


Hello! I have a new story!!! Yeah! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke…

Warnings: Yaoi, Hiei x Kurama

**STORY STORY STORY**

The first time that Hiei met fan fictions he wasn't pleased. A better term would be – he was furious. Well long time he tried to do something about the stories and one time the opportunity came. But it didn't go how he hoped…

Hiei was sitting at Kuramas computer and looking at the website, while the fox was in school. That damn website with **fan fictions**. He was so mad because of that. _How dare they writing about us! I don't give a damn about the Detective or that Baka but me and Kurama!_

He finally found a way how he could post his opinion on that. And now he was writing it.

\ You stupid ningens!

What are you thinking you are doing here?! I was never so… so… _pathetic_ because of the sweet snow! Damn! I'm Hiei Jaganshi!

So you're all stupid and pathetic and … hn, you know what I mean. These stories that you are writing here are so STUPID!

And how, and I'm asking again, how did you come to the idea that I could have anything with that stupid fox? I don't love him! I would never have anything with Yoko Kurama! Really! And you keep writing that I and him… that we are doing… that! I would never do that with HIM! \

"Hiei what are you doing on my computer?"

"Eeee, Kurama! I – I… Nothing! " _Damn, where is here delete_!

"Well, show me Hiei, please."

"You know what Kurama? Let us leave. We can go to see Yukina."

"Hiei are you all right? You want to go to Yukina willingly?"

"Or we can stay here… I'm bit hot." Hiei pulled Kurama into a hug.

"You are always hot Hiei." Kurama smiled. "But let me switch off my PC and we can go love."

"No, no! Kurama let it…! Be." Hiei watched as Kurama read what he wrote and then switched off his PC.

Kurama looked at him. "Kurama?"

Kurama smiled. "What Hiei?"

"Kurama I can explain. I -"

"No, you don't have anything to explain. I don't have to explain, because I think you would never want to have anything with me, right? And Hiei I'm sorry if youre hot cause you would NEVER WANT TO DO THAT WITH ME!" he went out of the room.

"Kurama! Fox- wait!" Hiei went after him.

"No Hiei, you wrote you could never love me… So I think I can always go to – hm - Yusuke."

"Kurama-"

"Or Kuwabara."

"Hn. You would never fall so down." (A/N: Sorry everybody, but this is Hieis opinion.)

"Well- that's true. But Yusuke is good option, isn't he?" Kurama smiled and left.

"What?!" Hiei flitted out of the window. "You're not going to do this fox."

"Why not? Hiei you made it clear that you don't want to have ANYTHING to do with me." He said in sweetest voice. "Ah there is he." Smiled Kurama and waved to Yusuke.

Hiei growled… and then showed the fox over his shoulder.

"Hiei put me down! You hear?!"

"Hn. Shut up fox."

"NO! Hiei! Let! Me!" Hiei didn't care what the fox was saying and didn't care that the fox was punching him on the back. And he flitted away.

That left Yusuke blinking. _Weren't that Kurama and Hiei?_

When he reached the forest Hiei put the gagged and warded fox down. (A/N: Well you know Kurama kicking, punching and shouting is not fun... Well, anyway not always -)

"So Kurama, you're going to listen to me."

Kurama turned away from the little demon. Hiei growled, caught Kuramas chin and turned the fox to face him. "You ARE going to listen to me… Kurama you know I didn't mean it." The fox gave him a doubting look. "I didn't. I just hate the fact that they can read us so… good…" Kurama closed his eyes in like-if-I-care manner.

"I'm sorry." The fire demon said as he released foxes chin. It was said in such a soft manner that it made Kurama open his eyes with curiosity. Hiei had his head bowed down and was looking on the ground. Kuramas eyes widened. Not because Hiei wasn't looking at him, but because the Koorime seemed so … sad. Hiei was actually showing his true emotions.

Kurama scooted nearer to Hiei and held up his arms. Hiei looked at him and the fox moved its hands again. Now Hiei got the hint and released his wrists. Kurama then put away the ribbon with which he was gagged. He took a deep breath and said. "I know you didn't mean it. You just hate seeing that people can actually get through your defences. But you know… it hurts when you behave like that towards me." The fox said to the fire demon. "I'm sorry Hiei." He pulled Hiei into tight hug.

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I love you."

"Hn, love you too."

They were standing like that for some time when Hiei said. "You know what fox? I'm still hot."

Kurama pushed Hiei away and backed off. "No, we're in the middle of forest; there is no way I'm going to make love here." He saw the gleam in Hieis eyes. "No Hiei – No!" That little fire demon was approaching him with a wide grin on face.

"But Kurama, you're a fox, aren't you? It's only natural for foxes-" That was when Kurama turned around and ran.

Hiei grinned even more. And so the chase began.

THE END

So? Your opinion? I'm really curios what you think, let me know please. I hope you liked it. Bye bye! -

PS: Thanks to everyone who read this. -


End file.
